The present disclosure relates generally to data communication and user interfaces.
Communication is a vital tool and aspect of today's business world and social network. Computers, cellular (“cell”) phones, personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), and other devices are used on a daily basis to transmit and receive data regarding a plethora of topics and information. For example, voice messages, such as voicemails, are used to leave audible or speech messages when the intended recipient is unavailable to talk or have a discussion.
However, recipients may receive several voice messages in a given day. Accordingly, the recipients may not have time to listen to all of the voice messages immediately and may have to allocate different times to listen to separate voice messages or ignore some voice messages all together. Relatively important voice messages may be lost or mixed in with other voice messages that are relatively less important or relevant.